Our Perfect Life
by GleeFanatic1988
Summary: A short look into Brittany and Santana's life and their new daughter Paisley.


Brittany Pierce-Lopez is a well-known dance instructor in Los Angeles. She is married to her high school sweetheart Santana Pierce-Lopez who is a music video producer. They live in a mansion and are very wealthy. Santana has three different cars that she uses. She has a white Prius, a black hummer and a red Lamborghini. Her wife has a silver BMW convertible, She only wanted one car. They live in a secluded area where their property is gated. There is a six car garage with a circular driveway. In the backyard there is a huge swimming pool and lots of lounge chair and a cabana. Inside the house is Santana's recording/producing studios and her office for the business. Brittany has a spacy dance studio with mirror walls all around. They have done well for themselves being only twenty two and already mega millionaires. They have been interested in having a baby. Brittany's co teacher Austin donated his sperm for Brittany to get pregnant.

Brittany is now eight months pregnant and is on bed rest. Austin is taking over her dance instructing duties while she is pregnant.

"Sanny my belly hurts and I am tired"

"I know baby I'm sorry wanna go rest?"

"No I want chocolate ice cream"

"Okay let me go get you some okay" Santana says while walking into the kitchen and gets some and puts it in a bowl. She walks back inot the living room and hands it to Brittany.

"Thanks"

"No problem anything for my babies"

Later that night while sleeping Brittany wakes up screaming. She shakes Santana and wakes her up. Once Santana is awake she looks at her and sees instantly something isn't right. Brittany has tears on her face and pain in eyes,

"Baby what's wrong?" she says rubbing her wife's back

"My belly san it hurts so bad I can't move it hurts to bad" she says clutching Santana's arm.

"okay lets go to the hospital B" Santana states and picks up Brittany and puts her in the car. Then she runs upstairs and grabs the hospital bag and her purse. She locks up the house and runs to the car. She drives to the hospital breaking a couple laws on the way. Once at the hospital Santana picks Brittany up and brings her in. they put her in a room and immediately induce her. She is in labor for forty eight hours. She finally gives birth to a healthy baby girl weighing 4lbs 10oz and 15 inches long. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a spitting image of Brittany. She is a beautiful bundle of joy. Santana and Brittany name her Paisley Jade Pierce-Lopez.

After a full year of being up all night, bottle feeding, diaper changing and crying they can't picture their life without Paisley. When little Paisley turns one her first word is mama, she can babble, walk and eat some table food. Brittany just went back to work while Santana has been working mostly from home helping Brittany with Paisley. Paisley has gained Brittany's attitude and is always smiling.

Paisley is now three years old and loves to dance like her mama. Paisley is in an advanced dance class at her mamas work. She loves to watch her mama teach dance classed. Paisley also likes going with mommy to work with music. She is very vocal and sings great for a three year old. Paisley attends a Pre-K 3 class on Mondays and Fridays. She definitely takes after Santana with her love of learning. She is a smart little girl who is loved by everyone. She is spoiled by her parents and grandparents as well as co-workers and friends.

One night Santana and Brittany lay in bed together after tucking in Paisley for bed.

"Can you believe how big she is getting San?"

"I know it seems just like yesterday she was just born"

"Yeah it does remember those cute little shoes you bought her when she was two weeks old"

"Yeah I do awe Britt"

"I wonder what she will be when she gets older"

"Yeah me two as long as it's something she loves and she happy I don't care"

"This is perfect don't you think?"

"Yeah it's our perfect life"

Santana and Brittany fall asleep cuddling each other and dreaming of Paisley's future.

THE END


End file.
